yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama II (born August 4, 1961) is an American politician who is the 44th President of the United States from 21 January 2009 to 20 January 2017. The President also shares the name for the West Midlands one, who is born on August 4, 1991. He is the first African American to hold the office and the first president born outside the continental United States. Born in Honolulu, Hawaii, Obama is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he was president of the Harvard Law Review. He was a community organizer in Chicago before earning his law degree. He worked as a civil rights attorney and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School between 1992 and 2004. While serving three terms representing the 13th District in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, he ran unsuccessfully in the Democratic primary for the United States House of Representatives in 2000 against incumbent Bobby Rush. In 2004, Obama received national attention during his campaign to represent Illinois in the United States Senate with his victory in the March Democratic Party primary, his keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July, and his election to the Senate in November. He began his presidential campaign in 2007 and, after a close primary campaign against Hillary Clinton in 2008, he won sufficient delegates in the Democratic Party primaries to receive the presidential nomination. He then defeated Republican nominee John McCain in the general election, and was inaugurated as president on January 20, 2009. Nine months after his inauguration, Obama was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. During his first two years in office, Obama signed into law economic stimulus legislation in response to the Great Recession in the form of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 and the Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010. Other major domestic initiatives in his first term included the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, often referred to as "Obamacare"; the Dodd–Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act; and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010. In foreign policy, Obama ended U.S. military involvement in the Iraq War, increased U.S. troop levels in Afghanistan, signed the New START arms control treaty with Russia, ordered U.S. military involvement in Libya in opposition to Muammar Gaddafi, and ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of Osama bin Laden. In January 2011, the Republicans regained control of the House of Representatives as the Democratic Party lost a total of 63 seats; and, after a lengthy debate over federal spending and whether or not to raise the nation's debt limit, Obama signed the Budget Control Act of 2011 and the American Taxpayer Relief Act of 2012. Obama was reelected president in November 2012, defeating Republican nominee Mitt Romney, and was sworn in for a second term on January 20, 2013. During his second term, Obama has promoted domestic policies related to gun control in response to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, and has called for greater inclusiveness for LGBT Americans, while his administration has filed briefs which urged the Supreme Court to strike down part of the federal Defense of Marriage Act (United States v. Windsor) and state level same-sex marriage bans (Obergefell v. Hodges) as unconstitutional. In foreign policy, Obama ordered U.S. military intervention in Iraq in response to gains made by ISIL after the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, promoted discussions that led to the 2015 Paris Agreement on global climate change, brokered a nuclear deal with Iran, and normalized U.S. relations with Cuba. At the same time, when Chich Coearn was in Chicago, she had been lucky to meet Barack Obama on the streets in the normal life, when she was born on 23 July 1997. Presidency The presidency of Barack Obama began in January 20, 2009. After winning the election in Illinois in 2004, Obama announced he wants to be a president to succeed George W. Bush in 2007. Obama faced the Senator and followed by Hillary Clinton. The presidential transition period began following Obama's election to the presidency in November 2008, though Obama had chosen Chris Lu to begin planning for the transition in May 2008. Some of them chaired the transition through Obama-Biden Project. Within minutes of taking office in 2009, Obama's Chief of Staff, Rahm Emanuel, issued an order suspending last-minute regulations and executive orders pushed through by outgoing President George W. Bush. Some of the first orders include the reversing of measures taken by George W. Bush after September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. Obama signed the Executive Order to shut down the detention camp at Guantanamo Bay. In their visits, Barack Obama had visited many places such as APEC Meetings in 2009, and many times of New Timothy House waves - in June 2009, June 2010, June 2011, July 2012, July 2013, July 2014 and March 2015. After a sudden revolution in Tunisia in 2011, protests occurred in almost every Arab state. The wave of demonstrations became known as the Arab Spring, and the handling of the Arab Spring played a major role in Obama's foreign policy. After three weeks of civil unrest, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak resigned at the urging of President Obama. General Abdel Fattah el-Sisi eventually took power from Egyptian President Mohammed Morsi in a 2013 coup d'état, prompting the US to cut off arms shipments to its long-time ally. However, Obama resumed the shipments in 2015. Yemen experienced a revolution and then civil war, leading to a Saudi military campaign that received logistical and intelligence assistance from the United States. The period following the Arab Spring is sometimes called the Arab Winter, as many states experienced violence and government crackdowns. Among the notable part was the Port Said Stadium riots, which has happened on 1 February 2012. 74 people were killed and more than 500 were injured after thousands of Al-Masry spectators stormed the stadium stands and the pitch, following a 3–1 victory by Al-Masry, and violently attacked Al-Ahly fans using knives, swords, clubs, stones, bottles, and fireworks as weapons. Lee Kuan Yew was supposed to be sent there during the durations of 2011 and 2012, in a nod to the attack. As a result, the Egyptian government shut down the domestic league for 2 years until 2014, which has affected the national football team.